TMNT Idol
by hikari123
Summary: This is American idol with TMNT I'm working this story with Nala162024. Please review and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Idol or The Ninja Turtles this is a crossover between American Idol/TMNT.  
I'm working on this story with Nala162024. Also I don't own any of the character's from TMNT I only own mine.  
Also Nala162024 will be the hostess for this story I hope you all enjoy it.**

Leonardo

Raphael

**Donatello**

Michaelangelo

Casey Jones

April O'Neil

Shredder

Karai

Kanja

Oliver

Bello

Justice

**Ryu**

Conan

* * *

Ok this is the list of all the performer's.

For any of you that don't know some of them are my character's.

We couldn't find a song for Master Splinter but we didn't cut him out.

He's going to be hosting along side Nala162024.

Please read and review and no flames please.

The next chapter is Leonardo.


	2. Chapter 2 Leonardo

**Disclaimer:  
**  
I don't own TNMT, American Idol, and/or the song We Will Rock You it belongs to Queen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Nala162024: Walks onto the stage and says _" Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to TMNT Idol.  
We currently have 13 contestants, it's up to you to decide who goes home each week.  
Please vote though review. Here is Master Splinter."_

Master Splinter slowly walks up to Nala162024 and gently bows to her.

Master Splinter: _" Thank you Nala162024. The first contestant is my son Leonardo, he will be singing We Will Rock You by Queen."_

Leonardo walks onto the stage.

Master Splinter: _" Good luck, my son."_

Leonardo: _" Thank you, Master Splinter."_

Leonardo begins to sing, _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin in the street gonna be a big man someday. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, kickin your can all over the place. We will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you. Buddy you're a young man, hard man, shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some on day. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, wavein your banner all over the place. We will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you. Buddy you're a old man, poor man, pleadin with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace. Somebody better but you back in your place. We will, we will rock you.  
We will, we will rock you.  
_

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk back onto the stage and stand beside Leonardo. Nala162024: _" Okay, next up is Leonardo's brother Raphael."_

Leonardo: ( Rolls his eyes) and says _" Great, Raph is next. I was hoping Kanja would be next."_

Master Splinter: Gives Leonardo a stern look, and says _" Leonardo, do not speak such harsh words about your brother Raphael."_

Leonardo walks off the stage with Master Splinter following him.

Nala162024: Walks up to the microphone and says _" Ok, next up is Raphael he will be singing Bad To The Bone. "_

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, this is my first time doing a TMNT and American Idol crossover, so please be nice.  
I'm working on this story with Nala162024, since she helped me with the songs and the idea. Please, review/ vote but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3 Raphael

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own The Teenage Mutant Turtles and/or the song Bad To The Bone it belongs to George Thorogood. Ok, here's Raphael.

* * *

Nala162024 walks onto the stage with Master Splinter.

Nala162024: " Welcome back to TMNT Idol, next up is that hotheaded turtle, Raphael. He will be singing Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood.

Raphael walks onto the stage and growls at Nala162024.

Nala162024: Growls back.

Raphael: Grabs the microphone from Nala162024 and gives her a evil look.

Nala162024: Gives Raphael a dirty glare, if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

Raphael starts to sing, _On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round and they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found. The head nurse spoke up said " Leave this one alone" She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. B- B- B- B- Bad. B- B- B- B- Bad. B- B- B- B- Bad. Bad to the bone. I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you. I'll break a thousand more, baby, before I'm though. I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. B- B- B- Bad. B- B- B- Bad. B-B- B- Bad. Bad to the bone. I'll make a rich woman beg. I'll make a good woman steal. I'll make an old woman blush, and a young girl squeal. I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone. I'm here to ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone. B- B- B- B- Bad. B- B- B- B- Bad. B- B- B- B- Bad. Bad to the bone. And when I walk the street, Kings and Queens step aside. Every woman I meet, they all stay satisfied. I wanna tell ya pretty honey, well ya see I make my own. I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. B- B- B- B Bad. B- B- B- Bad. B- B- B- Bad. Bad to the bone.  
_

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk over to Raphael. The red masked turtle kept glaring at Nala162024.  
Nala162024 shots another death glare at Raphael, then she says " That was Raphael singing Bad To The Bone.  
He really believes he is Bad To The Bone, but in reality, he's a little wimp. Next up is a cooler turtle, Donatello.  
Please remember to vote though review, who you want to go home."

Raphael decides to chase Nala162024 off the stage but his plan backfires and she ends up chasing him off the stage. Master Splinter slowly walks off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4 Donatello

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, and/or the song Keep Holding On it belongs to Avril Lavigne. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk onto the stage, Master Splinter had been keeping an eye on Raphael for attempting to chase the hostess off the stage.

Nala162024: " _Okay, after that little ordeal with Raphael. The next contestant up is hikari123 and mine's favorite turtle, Donatello._

Donatello walks onto the stage and gently takes the microphone from Nala162024 and says _" Thanks, Nala162024."  
_

Donatello starts singing, _You're not alone together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it get's cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No, I won't give in. Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it though, we'll make it though. Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it though, we'll make it though. So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end, with you by my side, I'll fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah. Keep holding on, 'cause we'll make it though. We'll make it though. Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it though. We'll make it though. So keep holding on.  
_  
Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk up to Donatello.

Master Splinter: _" Well done, my son. You've done well Donatello."  
_  
Donatello: _" Thank you, Sensai. Thank you, Nala162024."  
_  
Nala162024: " _You're welcome, Donatello."_ Steps up to the microphone and says to the audience and hikari123  
_" Can you believe that, I just got thanked by my favorite turtle!! Ok, well, um that was Donatello singing Keep Holding On.  
Okay, next up is the funniest turtle of all time, Michelangelo, who will be singing, I Can Go The Distance. Please vote/review.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Michaelangelo

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, and/or the song I Can Go The Distance it belongs to Michael Bolton.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk onto the stage, Nala162024 says _" Welcome back to TMNT Idol, our next contestant is Michelangelo,  
he'll be singing I Can Go The Distance by Michael Bolton."_

Michelangelo walks onto the stage and walks up to Nala162024 and says _" Thanks dudett for getting rid of Raphael like that,  
you totally rock dudett. I'm so on your side."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Thank you, Mikey."  
_  
Michelangelo: ( laughs) and says to the audience, _" She called me Mikey.  
_  
Michelangelo: Gently takes the microphone from Nala162024 and starts to sing,_ I have often dreamed of a far away place, where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying " This is where I'm meant to be." I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I will find my way, if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while, when I go the distance, I'll be right were I belong. Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate, though the road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years, would be worth the wait. It may take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it though. And I won't look back, I can go the distance, and I'll stay on track. No, I won't accept defeat. It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope, till I go the distance and my journey is complete. But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part, for a hero's strength is measured by his heart. Like a shooting star, I can go the distance. I will search the world, I will face it's harm, I don't care how far, I can go the distance, till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms. I will search the world, I will face it's harm, till find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms.  
_  
Nala162024: Walks up to Michelangelo and thanks him for the second time for saying that she rocks.

Michelangelo: Nods to her and walks off the stage.

Nala162024: _" That was Michelangelo singing, I Can Go The Distance by Michael Bolton. Next up is Casey Jones,  
and he'll be singing one of hikari123 and me's personal favorites Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. Please vote/review for who you want to go home."_ Then walks off the stage.


	6. Chapter 6 Casey Jones

**Disclaimer:  
**  
I don't own TMNT, American Idol, and/or the song Uptown Girl, that belongs to Billy Joel.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk up onto the stage, and Nala162024 says _" Ok, welcome back to TMNT Idol, our next contestant is Casey Jones."  
_  
Casey Jones walks onto the stage, nearly tripping over his own feet, and some of the crowd laughs.

Casey Jones: Thank you, Nala162024 and Master Splinter. _I'd also like to thank the lovely ladies out there, if you vote for me to win of course,  
there's enough Casey to go around._

Master Splinter: _"Casey, please not around Miss. Nala162024."  
_  
Nala162024 face turns a light shade of pink.

Casey Jones: _" Oh, sorry Splinter."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Ok, now, Casey Jones will be singing Uptown Girl by Billy Joel about his girlfriend April 'O Neil.( mutters brat.")  
_  
Casey Jones: _" Speaking of April, where is she?"_

Nala162024: _"She's not here, right now. (mutter's thankfully)"_

Casey Jones: _"Oh."_

Casey Jones then takes the microphone from blushing Nala162024, then he starts to sing, _Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world. I bet she's never had a backstreet guy. I bet her momma never told her why. I'm gonna try for an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world. As long as anyone with a hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man, that's what I am. And when she knows what she wants from her time. And when she wakes up and makes up her mind. She'll see I'm not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl. You know I've seen her in her uptown world. She's getting tired of her high class toys and all her presents from her uptown boys. She's got a choice. Uptown girl. You know I can't afford to buy her pearls but maybe someday when my ship comes in, she'll see what kind of guy I've been, and then I'll win. And when she's walking, she's looking so fine. And when she's talking, she'll say that she's mine. She'll say I'm not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world. As long as anyone with a hot blood can and now she's looking for a downtown man, that's what I am. Uptown girl. She's my uptown girl. You know I'm in love with an uptown girl._

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk back onto the stage, Nala162024 says _" Okay, that was Casey Jones singing Uptown Girl by Billy Joel.  
Our next contestant is his girlfriend ( mutter's lucky) and she'll be singing He's A Rebel by The Crystals.  
Please review/vote, remember you're voting for who you want to go home."  
_Casey Jones walks off the stage, being stalked by Nala162024, leaving Master Splinter by himself on stage.

Master Splinter and Nala162024, despite being backstage hears aloud noise. Nala162024: Runs back out to the stage and says _" Splinter, what was that?"_

Master Splinter:_ " I was going to ask you the same thing, Miss. Nala162024."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Well, at least I got four ninja's to protect me, though I'm not sure one of them will."  
_  
Master Splinter: _" Miss. Nala162024, I can assure you that all my sons, including Raphael will protect you."_

Nala162024: Walks off stage, but not without Master Splinter to protect her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Nala162024 doesn't hate April 'O Neil, she's just a little jealous of her.


	7. Chapter 7 April O'Neil

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol or even the song, He's A Rebel by The Crystals. Ok, here's April 'O Neil.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk onto the stage, and Nala162024 says _" Welcome back to TMNT Idol.  
Our next contestant is April 'O Neil, she'll be singing He's A Rebel about her boyfriend Casey Jones."  
_  
April 'O Neil walks onto the stage and says _" Master Splinter was that my Casey Jones who was just singing?"_

Master Splinter:_ " Yes, it was, Miss. 'O Neil."_

April: _"That reminds me, Nala162024, I heard from Raphael that you were stalking my Casey?!"  
_  
Nala162024: _" Now, April, would I ever stalk somebody?"  
_  
Before, April could answer, some creepy guy marches onto the stage and Nala162024 instantly knows who it is.

Nala162024: _" Miss me did ya?"_

Creepy guy: _" No, I just came to protect Casey and now I 'eard I need to answer April 'O Neil's question."_

Nala162024: Gives the creepy man a dirty look and says _" Wow, you coming to protect someone that isn't Lucy or Johanna."_

Yes, this creepy guy is Sweeney Todd.

Sweeney Todd: Gives her a dirty look and says _" I can assure you, Miss. 'O Neil that Nala162024 is a stalker."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Oh, you're in for it now, April 12th is only one day away!! Now, walk your cute little buns off this stage right now, I don't know if many people who like TMNT would want you here. Don't make me call Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo on you."_

Sweeney Todd: Points to his razor holster.

Nala162024:_ "Yeah, well you have to get close to do that, they can kick your pretty little buns from a distance."_

Sweeney Todd: Decides to leave, walking off the stage he starts singing about how creepy Nala162024 is, _Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back. Undress in the dark and 'ide from you, all of you. You'll never know the way your words 'ave 'aunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
_  
Nala162024: ( Yells) _"I never thought the day would come where I don't want you around but shut up and get out!! This isn't Sweeney Idol and besides that was  
__Johanna's song in round two."_ Nala162024 says to April 'O Neil _" Okay, maybe I would stalk him but that's it, nobody else."_

April 'O Neil and Master Splinter in perfect unison say _" Right."_

Nala162024: _"Okay, now that's over with, April will you please sing?"_

April 'O Neil: _" Yes, Nala162024."  
_  
April 'O Neil, takes the microphone from Nala162024 and starts to sing, _See the way he walks down the street. Watch the way he shuffles his feet. My, he holds his head up high when he goes walking by. He's my guy. When he holds my hand, I'm so proud, 'cause he's not just one of the crowd. My baby, oh he's the one to try the things they've never done. Just because of that they say, he's a rebel and he'll never be any good. He's a rebel and he'll never be understood. And just because he doesn't do what everybody else does, that's no reason why I can't give him all my love. He's always good to me, always treats me tenderly. 'Cause he's not a rebel, no no no, to me. He's not a rebel, no no no, to me. If they don't like him that way, they won't like me after today. I'll be standing right by his side, when they say, he's a rebel and he'll never be any good. He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should. And just because he doesn't do what everybody else, that's no reason that we can't share a love. He is always good to me, good to him I'll try to be, 'cause he's not a rebel no no no, he's not a rebel no no no, to me. He's not a rebel no no no. He's not a rebel no no no. He's not a rebel no no no. He's not a rebel no no no.  
_  
Nala162024 walks back onto the stage and says _" Ok, that was April 'O Neil singing He's A Rebel by The Crystals."_

April 'O Neil: _" Well, my Casey Jones is a rebel."  
_  
Nala162024: _" That's true. Okay, our next contestant is the daughter of the Darth Vader wannabe aka: Shredder, Karai. She'll be singing Idiot by Lisa Marie Presley."_

April 'O Neil, Master Splinter, and Nala162024, all walk off stage.

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't own Sweeney Todd, Star Wars, and/or Evanescence. I know you may have other opinions  
but Nala162024 and I, think Shredder wants to be Darth Vader.  
Also, the song Sweeney Todd was singing is Snow White Queen by Evanescence, which is about a stalker.  
The songs told though Amy Lee's ( Evanescence singer) and her stalkers pov.


	8. Chapter 8 Karai

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or/and the song Idiot, it belong to Lisa Marie Presley. With that said, here is Karai's part.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk onto the stage with Leonardo accompanying them.

Leonardo was angry that Karai showed up.

Nala162024: _" Leo, please cool it. It's Karai's turn._

Karai walks onto the stage and glares at Leonardo, then she says, _" You turtle how dare you show your face to me!"_

Leonardo: _" How dare you show your face to me!"  
_  
Nala162024 steps in between them and says to Leonardo, " _Leonardo, please take a seat."_

Leonardo: Growls at Nala162024 and Karai. Then says _" Alright, Nala162024."  
_  
Raphael and the creepy man, known as Sweeney Todd stand by the stage and Raphael says _" Yo, Leo, I wouldn't do that if I were you. This girl can be mean!!"  
_  
Nala162024: Looks back and smiles at Raphael, then she says _" Thanks Raph. As for you Mr. Todd, I thought I told you to get out of here, your turn is tomorrow!!!"_

Raphael: _"I told you so."_

Sweeney Todd:_ "I was just 'anging out with Raph."  
_  
Nala162024:_ "Well, get out before I've to call security."_

Sweeney Todd:_ " Fine."_ Then finally walks off the stage, singing yet again, singing, _Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark and 'ide from you, all of you. You'll never know the way your words 'ave 'aunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
_  
Nala162024: ( Screams)_ "And I have never asked you to undress in front of me!!"_

As he's ready just about ready to leave and head back to his hotel room, he's staying at for Sweeney Idol. He yells, _" That's Wot's next!!"  
_  
Nala162024: " ( Screams_)"Maybe for Mrs. Lovett!!"  
_  
Nala162024: Says to the audience, Karia, and Leonardo_, " Okay, I've an obsession with that man but he's driving me barking mad!!"  
_  
Karai:_ "Okay, is it time to do this thing or not?"  
_  
Nala162024: " _Yes, Karai, he's finally gone."_

Karia sings, _Please, remember me forever, believe in me as someone who's never gonna wish you well. I'm gonna tell you what I think about you, in that unforgivable way I do, you're an idiot and I hate your guts. I guess about as happy for you as I would be a cockroach in my food. I know it's terrible, I really hate you though. Do you have your fairytale lie or are you dancing to that white trash twist? Oh please remember me, believe in me as someone who's never gonna wish you well. I heard the thing that you hate about me almost everyday, but you still wouldn't leave. I had to pull the plug. Ohh, I hated your guts. And I heard the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference, but I can't relate, it's not good enough, cuz I hate your guts. Did you sell you mediocre mind? You had to find out why you're better off with boarder lines. Oh, please remember me, believe in me as someone who's never gonna wish you well. Oh, please remember me, believe in me as someone who wants you to go to hell. You're raining, you're boring. Oh, did you hear me snoring? I want to mutilate myself when I talk to you. So here we are, I hope you can tell me I'm no referral, you can have 'em call hell. You're gonna to drive them nuts, they're going to hate your guts.  
_  
Nala162024: Walks back on the stage and stands beside Karia, who keeps glaring at Leonardo.

Karia: Walks off the stage.

Nala162024: _" Okay, that was Karia singing Idiot by Lisa Maria Presley. Our next contestant is that Darth Vader impersonator,  
Shredder and he'll be singing, Animal That I Have Become by Three Days Grace."_ Then she runs off the stage crying about how Leonardo is mad at her.

Leonardo and Master Splinter walk backstage, there they find Nala162024 crying on Donatello's shoulder. Leonardo rolls his eyes.  
Donatello says_ " How dare you be mad at her, she didn't sing the song!"  
_  
Michelangelo stands from the couch he has been sitting on and says _" Yeah, she rocks."_

Leonardo says:_ "Well, she's the one who invited her."  
_  
Master Splinter says: _" Well, apologize Leonardo and then I want ten flips."_

Leonardo: _" Sorry, Nala162024."  
_  
Nala162024: Nods her head then continues crying on Donny's shoulder.

Leonardo: Goes to do his ten flips.

After about an hour of Nala162024 crying on poor Donny's shoulder, Mikey says _" I'm starving. I'm going to go order some pizza."_

Nala162024: ( Smiles, after about an hour of crying) and says, _Pizza !!"_

Mikey:_ " You like Pizza too dudett, I told you, you rock."  
_  
Nala162024:_ " Thank you, Mikey."_

Mikey( laughs) and says to his brothers _" She called me Mikey."_

Donatello: _"Mikey, you get excited when any female human calls you Mikey, and that is strange."_

Mikey: (Blushes.)

Everybody in the room laughs.

After a half an hour they all eat pizza together.

* * *

Author's Note:

Again, I don't own Sweeney Todd or the song he was singing, yet again, called Snow White Queen it belongs to Evanescence.

I also don't own Sweeney Idol, the story belongs to Nala162024


	9. Chapter 9 The Shredder

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or even the song Animal I Have Become it belongs to Three Days Grace.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk onto the stage, accompanied by Donatello and Michelangelo because they heard The Shredder was next.  
Little Kanja also came out with them to protect Nala162024 from The Shredder.

Nala162024: _" Okay, our next contestant is the Darth Vader imposter, The Shredder."  
_  
Shredder walks onto the stage, while glaring at the turtles and the rat, then he said _" What are you mutants doing here?"  
_  
The Shredder glares at the mutants and says_ " The little brat mutant as well?"  
_  
Kanja glared at The Shredder, giving him a warning, he said _" You leave Nala162024 alone! I not a brat either!"  
_  
The Shredder:_ " He can't even speak proper English."  
_  
Donatello and Michelangelo, Master Splinter, and Nala162024, all shot dirty looks at The Shredder.

Nala162024: _" His English is cute. At least he isn't so ugly he has to hide more then half of his face and he isn't cruel like you!!"  
_  
This only earned her a slap across the face, making her fall down on the stage, face first. As a result for hitting her,  
Donatello and Michelangelo started beating The Shredder.

Donatello:_ "Mikey, can you go help her up, I can handle him!"  
_  
Michelangelo: _" Right away."  
_  
Michelangelo: "Helps Nala162024."

Nala162024: Dust's herself off and says _" Thank you, Mikey. Where is security when you need them eh?"_Michelangelo: Nods.

Donatello: _" Now, are you going to leave her alone or must I call security?!"_The Shredder: _" Fine, but I'll get my revenge, you'll see."  
_  
_" You will get no such thing because I'm the only one who knows 'ow to do that. Plus, if I kill her, how could I win Sweeney Idol?_ said a mysterious voice.

Nala162024:_ " What are you doing here now?!"  
_  
You guessed it, he's back. Sorry he refuses to leave.

Sweeney laughed _" Well, well, little fangirly doesn't want me around, even when I'm trying to be nice."  
_  
Nala162024:_ " That's right, I don't, well not on this show at least."  
_  
Sweeney: _Well, I told you I would get my revenge for what you did to me backstage on the last show, I won't be leaving."  
_  
Nala162024: ( Face turns as red as a strawberry_)" Uh about that, you see."_

Sweeney: _"Don't make up excuses! They hired me as security around 'ere. I turned it down at first not wanting to be around an extreme fan girl again  
but then I thought I could annoy you, therefore getting the revenge on you, I so wanted."  
_  
Michelangelo:_ " Are we missing something?"  
_  
Nala162024: ( Still as red as a strawberry) _" No, you're not, Mikey."  
_  
Sweeney:_ "Oh, so you 'aven't told your little friends?_

Donatello: _" Nala162024, what is this guy who thinks he's security talking about?"  
_  
Sweeney: ( Pulling out his security badge )_ "Thinks!! I know."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Oh, sith."_

Sweeney: _" Now, are you going to tell them?"  
_  
Nala162024:_ " Fine, I captured him in a corner and squeezed him to death. ( mumbles) and I kissed him."  
_  
Sweeney_:" And don't forget after that you let two other fan girls capture me!"_Donatello: _" I'm kind of freaked out now."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Now, will you go backstage, so The Shredder can actually sing."  
_  
Sweeney: _" Fine, we're not done 'ere!"_Nala162024:( winks) _" I know."  
_  
Sweeney: Finally leaves.

Nala162024:_ " Please help me if that man is on security duty."  
_  
Sweeney: ( Yells from backstage)_ " Please, 'elp me!"_

Nala162024: _" Shut up!!"_

Nala162024:_ " Okay, finally that ordeal is over, even though somebody and I'm going to find out who, very soon.  
Hired a psycho to be a security guard. By the way, Kanja, you're just too cute and adorable. Ok, Shredder, I've had another stress for one day,  
please just get this over with!"  
_  
Shredder: _" FINE BRAT!!"  
_  
The Shredder starts to sing, _I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me though this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one, will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. I can't escape myself, so many times I've lied, but there's still rage inside. Somebody get me though this nightmare. I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one, will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. Somebody help me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare. I can't escape this hell. So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one, will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. This animal I have become.  
_  
Before Nala162024 could say anything, Sweeney Todd aka: Security, marches onto the stage and grabs The Shredder and holds a razor to his throat  
and says_ " You, copied my song!! If you ever do that again, I swear I will make your life a living nightmare. Now get off the stage!!"_Nala162024: _" Mr. Todd, we need the Darth Vader Impersonator for one minute."  
_  
Sweeney Todd: _" Find you're free but don't say you won't warned."  
_  
The Shredder walks away and says to Nala162024: _" Who are you calling impersonator, brat?!"  
_  
Kanja:_ "Nala162024 is not a brat, metal head!"_ Kanja then bites him, making The Shredder run off the stage in pain, while everybody laughs including the audience.

Nala162024: Picks Kanja up and starts to pet him, while she says_ " Thank you Kanja_.( kisses Kanja on the head)  
_That was the Darth Vader Impersonator known as The Shredder. Next up is this cute little guy in my hand, he'll be singing, one of hikari123  
and me's personal favorites Why Should I Worry by Billy Joel."_ Walks off the stage with Kanja still in hand.

Master Splinter, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Sweeney Todd ( The Security Guard) walks off the stage.

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't own Sweeney Todd, Star Wars, or the story Sweeney Idol, the story Sweeney Idol belongs to Nala162024


	10. Chapter 10 Kanja

**Disclaimer:  
**  
I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or the song Why Should I Worry, it belongs to Disney and Billy Joel.

* * *

Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Leonardo, all walk onto the stage. Leonardo was proud that is son is next.

The blue masked turtle had felt really bad for hurting Nala162024's feelings when Karai was on stage and he wanted to make it up to her.

Nala162024: _" Welcome back to TMNT Idol, our next contestant is the sweetest and most lovable mutant lion cub, Kanja."_

Kanja walks onto the stage looking very nervous, yet adorable as always. Then he says,_ " Thank you, Nala162024. You look beautiful."_

Nala162024: _"Aww, Kanja, thank you. Now, if I could only get a certain security guard to think that."_

Sweeney Todd: Pokes his head out from backstage, where he is watching, the security cameras, and says, _" I 'eard that."_

Nala162024: _" Shut up, or I'll rig it, so you go home, next time!"  
_  
Sweeney Todd: _" You wouldn't do that."_

Nala162024: ( laughs)_ " Don't test me."  
_  
Sweeney Todd: _" Oh, you wouldn't."_

Nala162024:_ " And why not?"_

Sweeney Todd: _" One word, love. Obsession. You 'ave an obsession problem, and I just 'appen to be your obsession."  
_  
Nala162024: ( Rolls eyes) _"Ok, Captain Jack Sparrow."_

Sweeney Todd: _" Who? You're obsessed with another man!"  
_  
Nala162024: _" No, I am not and you sound jealous. You were acting like him."  
_  
Sweeney Todd:_ " No, I am not jealous and 'e must 'ave copied it from me because I was first to say it."  
_  
Nala162024( Rolls eyes)" _Ok, I really want to hear a little less of you talking and a little more of Kanja singing, so go watch the security cameras."_

Sweeney Todd: Finally decides to do his job.

Nala162024: _" Can't that man mind his own business?! Okay, Kanja will you please sing?"_

Kanja: _"Yes, Kanja love too."_

Nala162024: _" Ok, Kanja will be singing Why Should I Worry from Oliver And Company, sang by Billy Joel. Kanja let's hear it."  
_  
Kanja starts to sing, _One minute, I'm in Central Park, then I'm down on Delancey Street. From the Bow'ry to St. Marks, there's a syncopated beat. Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, Whoo. I'm streetwise, I can improvise. Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, Whoo. I'm street smart, I've got New York City heart. Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just a bebopulation, and I got street savoire faire. The rhythm of the city, but once you get it down, then you can own this town, you can wear the crown. Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime but I got street savoire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just a bebopulation, and I got street savoire faire. Ev'rything goes. Ev'rything fits. They love me at the Chelsea, they adore me at the Ritz. Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line, I got street savoire faire._

Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Leonardo, all walk back onto the stage. Nala162024: _Good job on the song, Kanja you're just so adorable._

Leonardo:_ " She's right son, great job!"  
_  
Nala162024: _"Okay, next up is another adorable contestant, Bello. He'll be singing, Innocence by Avril Lavigne."_

Nala162024: Walks off stage to stalk the security guard, as soon, he see her, he starts singing just to bug her, I_ can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
_  
Nala162024: _" What did I tell you about singing that song, last show?!"  
_  
Sweeney Todd: _"Not to sing it about you anymore."_

Nala162024: _" Oh, aren't you a clever barber."_

Sweeney Todd: _" I know."  
_  
Nala162024: _" That's it._ ( Yells to Leonardo) _" Bring in Mrs. Lovett!"  
_  
Sweeney Todd: ( Falls to her knees)_ "Oh, no please. Anything but her, please."_

Nala162024: ( Get's an evil look in her eye)

Sweeney Todd: ( Knows what that evil look means.) _"Yes, even that!! Just please don't bring her in."  
_  
Nala162024: ( Blushes and waits for Sweeney Todd to kiss her.)

Sweeney Todd: ( Kiss's Nala162024)

Nala162024: ( Is as red as a tomato.)

Leonardo: ( Rolls his eyes, thinking about how jealous Mikey's going to be, because with Nala162024, he's bound to find out.)  
Then he walks backstage, holding his son, Kanja.

Master Splinter: Slowly walks backstage.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Once again, I don't own Sweeney Todd, POTC, the song Snow White Queen, it belongs to Evanescence


	11. Chapter 11 Bello

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or the song Innocence, it belongs to Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Donatello, all walk onto the stage. Nala162024: _" Welcome back to TMNT Idol, everyone.  
Our next contestant is little Bello, who is the son of hikari123 and mine's favorite turtle, Donatello. Bello will be singing, Innocence by Avril Lavigne."_

Bello walks onto the stage and stands beside his father, Donatello. Bello:_ " Um, thank you, Nala162024."_

Nala162024: _" You're welcome, Bello."  
_  
Donatello: _" Don't worry, son, you'll do just fine."  
_  
Nala162024:_ " Your father's right Bello, as usual, it's alright to be nervous and shy, but you'll do great!"  
_  
Bello:_ " Okay, I'll try."  
_  
Nala162024: (Smiles at Donatello.)

Donatello: ( Returns the smile.)

Then Bello starts to sing, _Waking up, I see that everything is ok. The first time in my life and it's so great. Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling. The innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away, I need you now. And I'll hold onto it, don't you let it pass you by. I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling. It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. This innocent is brilliant. Makes you wanna cry. This innocent is brilliant. Please don't go away, cause I need you now. And I'll hold onto it, don't you let it pass you by._

Nala162024 walks onto the stage with Donatello. Nala162024:_ " Great job Bello!"  
_  
Bello:_ " Thank you, Nala162024."  
_  
Nala162024: _" You're welcome, Baby Bello."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Ok, that was Bello singing Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Our next contestant is Oliver and he'll be singing Fork In The Road by Lillix."  
_  
Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Donatello walks off the stage, carrying Bello.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you're wondering why Sweeney Todd sometimes pops up in this story, it's because TMNT Idol is connected to Sweeney Idol.  
Nala162024 owns Sweeney Idol, in which I am the host and I own TMNT Idol, in which Nala162024 is the host. So,  
Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo will be popping up on Sweeney Idol, as well.


	12. Chapter 12 Oliver

Author's Note:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or the song Fork In The Road it belongs to Lillix. But I do own Oliver.

* * *

Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Raphael, who insisted that he needed to be around his son, Oliver all walk onto the stage.

Nala162024: _" Welcome back to TMNT Idol. Our next contestant is Oliver, the son of that hotheaded turtle, Raphael."_

Raphael: ( Sends a dirty look at Nala162024 for calling him a hotheaded) _" Who are ya calling hotheaded?"_

Master Splinter: _" Raphael, enough! Let Miss. Nala162024 speak."_

Nala162024: _" Thank you, Splinter. Now, will Oliver come to the stage please."  
_  
Oliver walks onto the stage looking a tad bit nervous.

Nala162024:_ " Oliver will be singing, Fork In The Road by Lillix."  
_  
Oliver starts to sing, _Day by day, I seek the possibility's, searching for the one and only thing that I lack. Look at the hourglass, count down a decision I should cast.  
Let the mind race, at a fast pace. Take me to another place. Lost and found again, right before the fork in the road. I start then began, right before the fork in the road.  
I split apart in two, never to discover you. I carry this giant load, left before the fork in the road. Stop. I believe the day is dawning before the truth, no hint, no clue,  
who knows what to do? Green again, time to chase those feelings away. Times ticking you must make up your mind, ( Yes I will, yes I will.)  
The moment is gone without a thrill. ( Yes I will, yes I will.)_

Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Raphael, all walk back onto the stage.

Raphael: _"I'm proud of you, son."_

Oliver:_ " Thanks, dad."_

Nala162024: _" Ok, that was Oliver singing Fork In The Road by Lillix. Next up is Justice and she'll be singing Here To Stay by Christina Aguilera."  
_  
Nala162024, Master Splinter, Raphael, and Oliver all walk off the stage.


	13. Chapter 13 Justice

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or the song Here To Stay it belongs to Christina Aguilera.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk onto the stage.

Nala162024: ( Hands Master Splinter the microphone.)

Master Splinter: _" Thank you, Miss. Nala162024. I would like to apologize for Leonardo and Raphael's behavior earlier."_Nala162024: _"That's ok, Splinter. It's not your fault."_

Master Splinter: _" Thank you, Miss. Nala162024, I do wish there were more girls like you out there."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Thank you, Splinter."_

Master Splinter: _" You're welcome, Miss. Nala162024._

Nala162024: _" Speaking of girls, our next contestant is that tough girl, Justice."  
_  
Justice walks onto the stage, giving poor Oliver who is in the audience a dirty glare.

Justice: _" I'll get you later, little devil."  
_  
Oliver: ( Runs backstage to his father, Raphael.)

Justice begins to sing,_ Well, everybody got a opinion now, don't they? But it ain't no thing to me.  
It really don't make any difference now to me,  
if you don't like what you see. I pay no mind to the negative kind, 'cause that's just no way to be. I don't stop to please someone else's needs,  
gonna live my life for me. I'm gonna keep on,  
I'm going to do my own thing. We all got a song that we're meant to sing. And no matter what people say or might think, I ain't going no place, no, I'm here to stay.  
Gonna keep on doing my thing 'cause whether they love or they hating on me, I'll still be the same girl I used to be. 'cause I ain't going no place, no, I'm here to stay.  
I'm here to stay, I'm here to stay. I'd never been the type to be shy, I know some would say I'm too headstrong, but I'd whether be a woman who voices her mind,  
rather you think I'm right or wrong. And I know some people wanna criticize, makes 'em feel better about themselves.  
So say what you will, time will revel, in the end I will be here still. I'm gonna keep on, I'm going to do my own thing.  
We all got a song that we're meant to sing. And no matter what people say or might think, I ain't going no place, no, I'm here to stay.  
Gonna keep on doing my thing 'cause whether they love or they hating me, I'll still be the same girl I used to be. 'cause I ain't going no place, no, I'm here to stay.  
I'm here to stay. I'm here to stay. Gotta get up, keep my head up. Gonna keep turning it up, never let up. If I keep stepping it up, Ima prove it. I'm never gonna be stopped,  
like it or not. Gotta get up, keep my head up. Gonna keep turning it up, never let up. If I keep stepping it up, Ima prove it. I'm never gonna be stopped, like it or not.  
No matter the pressures that face me, I believe, I believe they will see. I'll never let anybody break me. All your doubt can do now is strengthen me. And life,  
it ain't always that easy. Gotta fight to see past the boundaries. Crossing the lines, I'll define every time that forever is mine._

Nala162024 and Master Splinter: Walk onto the stage.

Nala16204:_ " Ok, that was Justice singing Here To Stay by Christina Aguilera. Next up is Ryu and he'll be singing, I'll Figure It Out by Lisa Marie Presley. Uh, Splinter where did Justice go?"_Master Splinter:_ "She went backstage."_Then Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk off the stage.

When Nala162024 and Master Splinter get backstage they find that Justice has Oliver pinned to the ground, and a lazy security guard is leaning against the wall and watching the show.

Sweeney Todd: ( Not seeing Nala162024 says,)_ " Did Nala162024, teach you 'ow to do that?"_Justice:_ " NO!!"_

Sweeney Todd: _" Ok."_

Nala162024: (Pulls Justice off of Oliver.)

Oliver: ( Gets up quickly)

Justice:_ " Let me at him, let me at him!!"  
_  
Nala162024: _" No, cool it Justice! Why do I all of a sudden feel like a mother?"_

Sweeney Todd: ( Finally speaks up) _"Well, well, now you get your punishment."  
_  
Nala162024: ( Still holding onto Justice, who is now finally calming down.) _" Don't start with me!!"  
_  
Sweeney Todd: ( laughs) _" And wot are you going to do, tackle me again."_

Nala162024:_ " It worked last time didn't it?!"  
_  
Sweeney Todd: _"Whatever you say."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Then it will work next time. Now, if you were actually doing your job instead of sitting around annoying me, I wouldn't have to do this."_Sweeney looks at poor Nala162024, who is now holding Justice back from hurting Oliver who has now attached himself to her leg.

Raphael: ( Just laughs as payback for calling him a hothead earlier.)

Nala162024: ( Glares at Raphael and Sweeney)

Donatello: ( Takes Justice from Nala162024)

Michelangelo: ( Takes Oliver away from Nala162024's leg.)

Nala162024: ( Takes a deep breath and says,)_ " Thank you Donny and Mikey."_

Donny:_ " You're welcome."_

Mikey: _" Anytime dudett."_

Nala162024: ( laughs)

Sweeney Todd: ( Just leaves bumping Nala162024 out of his way as he does so, not knowing how much is going to pay for that later.)


	14. Chapter 14 Ryu

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or the song I'll Figure It Out it belongs to Lisa Marie Presley.

* * *

Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Donatello all walk onto the stage.

Donatello: ( Hands Nala162024 the microphone.)

Nala162024: _" Thank you, Donny. Welcome back to TMNT Idol. Our next contestant is Donatello's best friend, Ryu."  
_  
Ryu walks onto the stage, hoping his father The Shredder, wasn't there.

Donatello:_ " Don't worry Ryu, we'll protect you."_

Nala162024: _" He's right, we will and of course we'll have to do it all by ourselves because of the lazy security guard backstage.  
I swear he's only here to turn my life into a living nightmare."_

Sweeney Todd: ( Who is actually watches the security cameras) _" I 'eard that!"_

Nala162024:_ "I don't care what you heard!!"  
_  
Master Splinter: _" Miss. Nala162024, remember anger clouds the mine."_

Nala162024: ( Ignores Splinter.)

Nala162024: _" Now, that I've dealt with him, for now at least. Back to Ryu."  
_  
Ryu: _" Okay, Donny and Miss. Nala162024."_

Nala162024: _" Okay, Ryu, will be singing, I'll Figure It Out by Lisa Marie Presley."  
_  
Ryu begins to sing, _Boat rocking. Trouble maker. Non conforming s**t starter. With a rebel DNA, pirate spirit. Headache.  
It took me all my life, to finally figure out, that I'm not in the mood, to be anything like you. And maybe it's alright and maybe not. I'll conduct my choir.  
I'll figure it out. Truth seeker. Big bulls**t detector. The point is well made but not received. Plastic Flowers. Whatever. Behave.  
It took me all my life, to finally figure out , that I'm not in the mood, to be anything like you. And maybe it's alright and maybe not. I'll conduct my choir.  
I'll figure it out. And I, you know I tell the truth, even if you want to shut your mind. And I'm so alive, I'll just stick with my own kind. It took me all my life,  
to finally figure out, that I'm not in the mood, to be anything like you. And maybe it's alright and maybe not. I'll conduct my choir. I'll figure it out. I'll figure it out.  
I'll figure it out.  
_  
Nala162024, Master Splinter, and Donatello walk onto the stage, meanwhile Shredder is glaring at his son.

Nala162024: _" I'm impressed, Ryu."_

Ryu:_ " Thank you, Miss. Nala162024 and you might want to keep an eye out for my father."  
_  
Donatello: "_ Don't remind me. Don't worry, little buddy, you're safe with us."  
_  
Nala162024:_ " Yes, Ryu, Donny's right, as usual. Ok, our last contestant is Conan and he'll be singing, I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne."_

Nala162024, Master Splinter, Donatello, and Ryu, all walk off the stage.


	15. Chapter 15 Conan

**Disclaimer:  
**  
I don't own TMNT, American Idol, or the song I Can Do Better it belongs to Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk onto the stage.

Master Splinter: _" Miss. Nala162024, will be announcing the last contestant. Good Luck."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Thank you, Splinter. Welcome back to TMNT Idol. Our last contestant is the tiger mutant, Conan."_

Conan walks onto the stage, while keeping an eye on that security guard, Sweeney Todd.

Conan:_ " Miss. Nala162024, I don't trust that Sweeney man, isn't he suppose to be on Sweeney Idol?"_

Nala162024: ( Sighs) _" Yes, he is but he refuses to leave, and thinks he's a security guard."  
_  
Sweeney Todd: ( Marches onto the stage) _" 'ow many times do I 'ave to bloody show you that I am a security guard?!"_

Nala162024: "_ Yes, yes, whatever. You're a security guard. Now leave!!"  
_  
Sweeney Todd: ( Crosses his arms)_ " No."  
_  
Nala162024: _" Ok, you asked for it."_

Nala162024 and Sweeney Todd are on the stage tackling each other, Nala162024 seems to be winning as always.

Hikari123: ( Comes out) _" What did I tell you two last time?"_

Nala162024 and Sweeney Todd quickly get up. Sweeney Todd: _"She attacked me!!"  
_  
Nala162024:_ " He asked for it."  
_  
Hikari123: _" Stop acting like children!"  
_  
Sweeney Todd and Nala162024 both nod their heads, having gone though this before on Sweeney Idol.

Hikari123: _" Sweeney, get back to work! Nala162024 get back to hosting."_

Sweeney Todd and Nala162024 both do as hikari123 ask.

Nala162024:_ " Okay, now that that's over with. Conan will be singing, I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne."  
_  
Conan starts to sing, _I don't give a d**m what you say to me. I don't really care what you think of me. 'Cause either way, you're gonna think what you believe. There's nothing you could say that would hurt me. I'm better off without you anyway, I thought it would be hard but I'm ok. I don't need you if you're gonna be that way, because with me it's all or nothing. I'm sick of this s**t don't deny, you're a waste of time. I'm sick of this s**t don't ask why. I hate you now, so go away from me. You're gone, so long.  
I can do better, I can do better. Hey, hey, you, I found myself again, that's why you're gone. I can do better, I can do better. You're so full of s**t. I can't stand the way you act, I just can't comprehend. I don't think that you can handle it. I'm way over, over it. I will drink as much lemon cello as I can, and I'll do it again and again, I don't really care what you have to say, 'cause you know, you know you're nothing. I'm sick of this s**t don't ask deny, you're a waste of time. I'm sick of this s** don't ask why. What did you say,  
__I told you so, you know that 'cause I always know. Get out of my face, hey, hey, you're not my taste, hey, hey. I'm so sick of you. You're on my nerves, I want to puke. Get out of my face, hey, hey, you're not my taste, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey.  
_  
Nala162024 and Master Splinter walk back onto the stage.

Nala162024: _" That was Conan singing I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne.  
That was all of our thirteen contestants, please vote who should go home though review."  
_  
Master Splinter, Nala162024, and Conan walk off the stage, Conan keeping a close watch on Sweeney.


	16. Chapter 16 Voting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or the TMNT or American Idol or any of the songs.**

Nala162024: " _Ok the time has come to vote our thirteen contestant's, off TMNT Idol all you have to do is click the little green review button.  
and vote who you want, to go home not who you want to win. Okay now please go and vote ._

* * *


End file.
